metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Ridley
Omega Ridley is Meta Ridley infused with Phazon; this infusion has increased his incredible power to far greater heights. He acts as the Guardian of the Leviathan Seed on the Pirate Homeworld and is the third to last boss in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography Following his severe loss against Samus Aran during the failed invasion of Norion, Meta Ridley managed to arrive at the Pirate Homeworld (either on his own or with the help of his fellow Space Pirates) where he was exposed to the present Leviathan's Phazon Core. The process energized him to a new combat threat level. He has a very durable Phazon-enhanced armorskin and protective armored plating. However, he has an injury from his fall on Norion that has yet to fully heal; it is located in his chest, similar to the weak point he possessed as Meta Ridley in the first Metroid Prime game. He will try to protect this injury, requiring Samus to stun him and leave the injury open for strong attacks.Creature Data: Omega Ridley After an extensive battle, the bounty hunter defeats Omega Ridley, causing him to release a cloud of Phazon as he mysteriously vanishes from the Leviathan Core. Compared to his previous form, Omega Ridley has noticeably less mechanical components, with the remaining machinery seemingly being pushed outward by his regenerative, organic body; this may be attributed to the healing properties of Phazon. Sometime after his encounter with Samus on the Pirate Homeworld, he regenerates enough tissue to shed additional cybernetic implants and becomes Proteus Ridley. Battle Initially, Samus must stun Omega Ridley by shooting at his mouth while it is open and glowing (in midair or ground level, the former resulting in him falling to the ground). She can then use the Grapple Lasso to rip off Omega Ridley's armor and overload his heart with Phazon. Alternatively, she can drain Ridley's own energy using the Grapple Voltage, which turns out to be to her advantage, as it allows her to replenish energy used up by attacking with Hypermode attacks. When his weak point is being damaged, Omega Ridley attempts to turn and move away from Samus, but will renew his offensive when his armor inevitably reseals itself. After this process has been repeated a number of times, Omega Ridley's armor will be completely destroyed. In response, Omega Ridley will back up and generate a new piece of Phazite armor. This time, the X-Ray Visor must be used in co-operation with the Nova Beam to penetrate the Phazite armor, either by striking his wound directly or by weakening the armor's hinges and destroying it (the latter method is preferred, since the wound takes very little damage at this point). Apart from the change in targets, the method of attack is unchanged: stun the boss and attack the weak spots. After this phase, Omega Ridley will give up on protecting his weakness, taking to the air with his wound exposed. He constantly flies in and out of the Leviathan, reappearing randomly from one of four different entrances, launching an attack before fleeing once more. At this stage, the wound is difficult to target (although watching the radar may help predict where Ridley will approach from), but Samus is free to fire at will with Phazon attacks. It is recommended to enter and exit Hypermode when Ridley appears and leaves the arena in order to conserve energy. After a few hit-and-runs, Omega Ridley may choose to resume his ground assault for a time, which gives Samus a prime opportunity to finish him off. The Screw Attack is one of Samus's most helpful items in this battle. Screw Attacking toward Ridley will cancel whatever move he is attempting to execute, as he will instead jump out of the way to avoid being rammed by the attack. Since several of his attacks are either difficult to dodge or simply waste time by making him temporarily invincible, the ability to control his movement pattern can be a great boon in this battle. Samus receives the Hyper Grapple after defeating Omega Ridley, who disappears in a massive flash of Phazon after the battle. Attacks After being infused with Phazon, Omega Ridley's abilities have been greatly augmented. His attacks include: *A massive line of plasma and flame from his Kinetic Breath Weapon. *A large blast of Phazon from his tail (used when Samus is relatively close to his rear). *Spinning in place while firing both of the above attacks at once. *Large and small fireballs. The large fireballs travel in a straight line at high speed and cannot be destroyed, while the small ones are slow but can home in on Samus. The latter are also shot out in groups and can be destroyed, similar to Ridley's fireballs in Metroid: Zero Mission. During the 2nd phase, Omega Ridley can shoot out massive quantities of small homing fireballs at once. *A relatively fast charge while engulfed in purple aura. Telegraphed by Ridley opening his wings and turning his head to one side. Similar to the Wing Blitz. *A claw slash covered with a Phazon blade (identical to the Omega Pirate's). *A shockwave attack similar to the Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector, telegraphed by Ridley jumping and hovering over the center of the room for a moment. Shooting Ridley in the mouth when he jumps will instantly send him to the ground in a stunned state. *Another shockwave which produces an electrical cage-like structure via (destructible) Phazon orbs during the second phase. Destroying one orb will remove several parts of this electric cage, giving openings for Samus to slip in and avoid damage. Destroying both orbs will instantly stun Ridley. *Pounding Samus with one hand. *Biting Samus if she is too close. This can cost her an entire energy tank on higher difficulties. *'Meson Bomb Launcher': Carpet bombing the entire area. Only done in flight. Initially, Omega Ridley will mainly attack with his fireballs and Kinetic Breath Weapon, using his shockwave and charge attacks periodically. When the second phase begins, he adds the spinning breath/tail attack and the Phazon orb shockwave to his repertoire, in addition to using his charge and shockwave more frequently. After losing his second set of armor, the Space Pirate commander will alternate between flight and ground phases. By then, Omega Ridley will be noticeably more aggressive and will constantly attempt to close in on Samus by running and/or leaping towards her. While he can still be stunned in the final phase of the battle, he will now clumsily walk and make small jumps to reach Samus and proceed to swipe his claws at her, making it fairly difficult to aim for his heart. Logbook entry ;Omega Ridley (stunned) :"Target is temporarily stunned. Protective chest armor appears as if it could be pulled open." ;Omega Ridley (chest armor open) :"Armor has been pulled open. Cardiac region is now exposed. Vulnerable to Phazon energy." ;Omega Ridley (armored) :"Phazite armor is now covering cardiac region. Armor is invulnerable, but internal joints seem weak." ;Omega Ridley (armor destroyed) :"Armor has been destroyed. Cardiac region is now exposed. Vulnerable to Phazon energy." Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Omega Ridley appears as a Legend class Primary Spirit in the World of Light. He is an Attack type, which gives him advantage against Grab types and disadvantage against Shield types, and provides two support slots. Additionally, Omega Ridley comes with the Weight ↑ trait, which decreases the user's movement speed while making them more difficult to launch. In the World of Light, Omega Ridley uses Meta Ridley as a Puppet Fighter. For the entire Spirit Battle, Meta Ridley has the Metal and Spicy Curry effects, making him incredibly durable while constantly breathing fire. He is fought on the Norfair stage, with Vs. Meta Ridley as the background music. Meta Ridley must be defeated in a stamina battle, where he has 180 HP. Omega Ridley appeared more frequently on the Spirit Board during the "Kings & Queens of the Sky" event. As a Legend-class Spirit, Omega Ridley would appear at 08:00 and 20:00 each day of the event, in addition to randomly appearing throughout the weekend. During this event, defeating Omega Ridley in Spirit Battles would reward extra Spirit Points.Event: Kings & Queens of the Sky Additionally, Omega Ridley is briefly mentioned by Palutena while discussing Ridley's various forms in Palutena's Guidance. Trivia beta animation.]] *Beta footage of the intro cutscene to Omega Ridley's boss battle features the model of Meta Ridley (as seen during the battle of Norion) in his place, fighting Samus equipped with her standard Varia Suit instead of the Corrupted PED Suit with Hazard Shield. **Omega Ridley's concept art more closely resembles Meta Ridley's appearance in ''Corruption (with organic blue armor and glowing veins), while his final in-game model has more in common with Meta Ridley's original appearance in Metroid Prime (with distinct silver cybernetics and some exposed purple flesh). While unconfirmed, it is possible that the Corruption models of Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley were switched for unknown reasons during the game's development, and the use of the final Meta Ridley model in this beta footage may support this hypothesis. *Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley's respective sizes are scaled differently in Corruption, making Omega Ridley appear smaller than Meta Ridley. *There is a glitch that makes Omega Ridley get stuck in the wall when he does his tackle attack, making him unable to move. If this happens, the battle cannot continue and the game must be reloaded. *This battle is similar to that of Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime, as he uses many of the same moves and even shares the same weakpoint. In an inversion of the original battle, Omega Ridley starts flying around the battlefield when he is at about a quarter health, whereas he is airborne for the first three quarters of his health in Prime. *Despite this form being treated in-universe as far more powerful than Meta Ridley, he is relatively sluggish compared to his Meta Ridley form back on Tallon IV. Several attacks, such as the tail swing and tackles, are actually performed at a much slower speed in Corruption compared to Prime. **This is likely due to the fact that Omega Ridley is the third to last boss of Corruption contrast to Meta Ridley being second to last in Prime. *It is a common misconception among Metroid fans that Omega Ridley disintegrates upon his defeat, creating a plot hole concerning his survival in Metroid: Samus Returns and Super Metroid. However, unlike his fellow Leviathan Seed Guardians Mogenar and Helios, Omega Ridley is not actually shown to explicitly disintegrate on-screen. Ridley is only seen wrapping his wings around himself and sinking to the ground as an explosion of Phazon engulfs him; the scene then cuts to the resulting Phazon hitting Samus, and Ridley is gone by the time she recovers. *Omega Ridley is the only enemy in the Prime series to be displayed in the Heads-Up Display's Radar as a full-scale silhouette. His silhouette is made of of several blips. All other enemies (even Meta Ridley, both in the first Prime and the beginning of Corruption) merely appear as one blip. *Omega Ridley has a unique battle theme, which is a dark and distorted version of Ridley's usual leitmotif. Gallery File:O ridley2.png|Concept art Image:Omega Ridley.jpg|Concept art File:Omega_Ridley_Art.jpg|Concept art File:O ridley.png|Concept art File:OmegaSamus.png|Omega Ridley roars at Samus File:Omega_ridley_death.png|Omega Ridley File:Omega_Ridley_rip.png|Omega Ridley's model File:OmegaRidley.png|Omega Ridley's model References es:Omega Ridley ru:Омега Ридли Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Ridley Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Homeworld Seed Category:Cyborgs Category:Predators Category:Guardians of Phazon Cores Category:Spirits